Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional printer and an imaging system thereof.
Description of Related Art
As the development of technologies continues, three-dimensional printing and additive manufacturing (AM) has become one of the most important developing technologies. The above technologies are a type of rapid prototyping technologies, which can directly fabricate a needed product using a digital model file, and the product can be a three-dimensional physical object of almost any shape. In the conventional fields of mold making, industrial design, and so on, three-dimensional printing has been applied in mold fabrication, as well as, three-dimensional printing has gradually been applied to jewelry, shoes, industrial design, architecture, engineering, cars, aviation, dentistry, medical industries, education, civil engineering, and other fields.